<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Night by Brekekekekoaxkoax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305145">Good Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brekekekekoaxkoax/pseuds/Brekekekekoaxkoax'>Brekekekekoaxkoax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brekekekekoaxkoax/pseuds/Brekekekekoaxkoax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon Lestrange/Lyra Greengrass</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　从四年级开始，我的室友Lyra Greengrass就不再回家过圣诞节了。原因是在那一年他永远地失去了他回家过圣诞的唯一理由——十二月的某个下雪天猫头鹰在晚餐时送来一封信，简短地陈述了他的母亲去世的事实。而Lyra甚至没能回去见她一面。<br/>　　那可真是个糟糕的晚上。即使过去三年了我也没忘掉Lyra暴怒着砸掉他几乎一整柜瓶瓶罐罐的样子——梅林，当时我惊得都忘了计算一下这些东西究竟值多少个金加隆，大概会是个让人心碎的数字。Lyra很少这样失控地发脾气，而且魔药简直是他的心肝宝贝，所以我猜那时候他一定恨极了他父亲。因为闹出的动静实在太大，以至于我不得不挡在宿舍房间门口委婉地劝走那些被惊动的同学们。似乎我已经在不知不觉间习惯了做这样的事情，有时甚至乐在其中，我曾经在给妈妈写信的时候提到过这个问题，然而她看起来不是很关心他儿子的，呃，勉强用情感问题来定义的问题，只告诉我Gordy这是你本身的性格使然至于某种特殊关系的产生应该由你本人亲自探索它的根源而不是让一个关系外的人来指点你云云。<br/>　　当然，我也不可能拿这种事去问我的爸爸，那样的话这点不值得烦恼的小疑惑可能会在爸爸的唠叨里发酵成很值得人烦恼的大疑惑。我可不想事情变成这样。如果一个问题是恼人的，那么就把它放到一边，直到它自己变得不再恼人然后消失，或者发芽生长到不得不直面并且解决它为止——一直以来我都信守着这样的准则。所以这大概是我至今没能准确地给我和Lyra的关系下个定义的最大原因。我将这归结于人们有时候都需要一点小小儿的暧昧以调剂生活。<br/>　　但，不管怎么说，之后的几年都要好得多了，至少他只是情绪不太好，而不会在墓地里一坐就是一整天。最开始的那两年圣诞节下了很大的雪，等我回到宿舍发现我亲爱的室友不在再找到他的时候，Lyra已经被冻得头脑发懵，我甚至毫不怀疑这时随便来一个人他也会傻傻地跟着被捡回家。我大叹一口气，像个操心过度的老父亲。“Lyra，回去吧。”我把他从地上拉起来，拍掉了他脑袋和肩膀上的积雪，又把围巾手套和帽子都脱下来给他裹上。也只有那时候的Lyra会默许我这种保护小孩儿一样的行为，换做现在我恐怕会被他翻着白眼拒绝，挺没意思的——人都是这样吗？越长大越不愿意承认自己有脆弱的时候？唉，唉。偶尔我也会真心实意地怀念刚认识不久的那个金发小男孩儿。<br/>　　<br/>　　我向姑娘们告别，离开热闹的酒吧准备回霍格沃茨——我的小窝里好好地睡一觉迎接明天的圣诞节。此时已经是凌晨两点，街上一个人影都没有，我得说我始终无法喜欢和习惯英国的很多东西，比如严谨的早上七点醒来晚上十一点入睡的作息，再比如这要命地冷的十二月的半夜。我时常怀疑伦敦装了某种麻瓜们爱用的雷达，总能准确地掐在平安夜的时间点开始降雪。某种意义上来说还挺烘托节日气氛的，如果不是在我只带了一件风衣的情况下，或许我会有心情停下来赏个雪。<br/>　　现在我只能尽可能地把自己裹得紧一些。但即使这样，回到地窖的时候我还是不可避免地被冻了个半死。出人意料的是这个点Lyra居然也没睡，他正捧着本书坐在壁炉边上，茶几上的茶壶咕噜噜地冒着泡——感谢我的好室友，这简直救了我的命。我脱掉湿淋淋的风衣扔到一边，一屁股坐进对面的沙发里。<br/>　　Lyra很短暂地抬起头瞥了我一眼，又低下头回到他的杂志里去了。“喝了多少？”他随口问，我下意识地回道：还行，就几杯。我似乎醉得不轻，这对话听起来很像我妈每次从派对回家时和我爸会发生的那种，可一旦如果主角转换成Lyra和我……萨拉查。我依稀记得自己酒量尚可——继承自我那流连于各类鸡尾酒会派对的母亲，只是一点儿威士忌还不至于到放倒我让我出现幻觉的程度，不至于。<br/>　　所以问题出在Lyra身上。我那浸泡在酒精里一晚上的大脑理所应当地下了个结论。遗憾的是它拒绝再进一步思考问题的具体所在，我被暖烘烘的壁炉和热红茶的香气熏得几乎要坠入睡梦和梅林对话，连我的室友在对面说了什么都听不太清楚。朦胧间我大概捕捉到了几个词，“简直”“黑湖”……还有“捞”之类，我猜是Lyra正在讽刺我这副浑身又湿又冷的样子活像是在黑湖里游了一圈以后被打捞上来的。熟悉他的人都懂，他总是这样。<br/>　　但是，管它呢，我实在不想花力气找我的魔杖再抬起手指施咒了，在舞池里蹦一晚上的确是件累人事。怎么会这样，我应该是个朝气蓬勃的年轻巫师才对，未来的圣芒戈骨干可不该轻易趴下！——炉火没一会儿就会把衬衫和头发烤干的，我安慰自己，遂卸下力气毫无形象地瘫进了沙发里。<br/>　　这很像我小时候。我记得某年圣诞节西班牙也下了大雪，当时我可能只有八九岁，还是生平头一次见到鹅毛一样飘落的雪花和堆得厚厚的、仿佛棉花糖一样的积雪。在雪地里摸爬滚打疯玩一整天后我躺到妈妈膝盖上的状态就和现在差不多。窗外刮过的寒风裹挟着雪花有节奏地敲打着玻璃窗，壁炉里柴火烧得噼啪作响。我累得昏昏欲睡，而妈妈有一下没一下轻拍在我后背上的手掌加速了这个过程。钟声敲了十二下的时候她抚摸着我的头发，说：我亲爱的Gordy，圣诞节快乐。然后她俯下身来，亲吻了我的额头。<br/>　　我半梦半醒地意识到，可能我是有些想她了——在这个平安夜的凌晨。可惜的是我亲爱的妈妈这时候大概或许抽不出空来想我，我几乎能百分百地确定她正在和我爸浓情蜜意，并且拒绝任何人的打扰。但明天早晨我就会收到来自他们的圣诞礼物，像之前的每一年一样。爸爸不擅于这些，他的礼物向来很好猜，一些我会需要的课外书，最新型号的飞天扫帚，或者是一套订做的袖扣和领带——这是爸爸送过最出乎我意料的礼物了，在我十六岁那一年。后来暑假的某次闲聊证明，那是我妈给他支了招。而妈妈的礼物总是有很多花样，多数都是她四处搜集来的稀奇古怪的精巧的小玩意儿，比如只有一个指节大小的水晶灵球，又比如打开后会飘出她和爸爸的剪影的小挂坠盒（气人的是他们即使在挂坠盒里也不舍得把胳膊从对方的腰上挪开哪怕一英寸）。她也会给我写手写信，用浪漫的花体说她如何如何想我，希望我尽快给她回信顺便也说说我最近的情况之类的，信笺里夹着施了魔法的冬蔷薇，朝它吹一口气就会飘起纷纷扬扬的白色结晶，像在掌心里下了一场小雪。<br/>　　可是Lyra再也收不到他妈妈寄来的信了。我突然想到。他的父亲只会让猫头鹰捎来一堆——我甚至不觉得那些东西能被称之为礼物，因为Lyra收到它们的时候一点儿也不开心——然后寡淡地在字条或者是礼物卡上祝一句圣诞快乐。他总是粗略地扫一眼就随手把纸片扔进壁炉里烧个干干净净，脸上没有什么多余的表情，我却会无端地因此感到难受。<br/>　　只是一点点。<br/>　　<br/>　　再次清醒过来的时候我有些不太确定时间的流速。挂钟仍在滴滴答答地走着，我好像只是短暂地打了个盹，又好像睡了很久。回忆和乱七八糟的思绪把我的脑袋搅得像一团没煮开的浆糊。我努力支棱着自己从沙发上坐起来，抬眼就发现Lyra正似笑非笑地盯着我看。<br/>　　“你这状态可不像是喝了‘就那么几杯’，Gord。”他说，附带上下打量了我一个来回。“还有，来自室友善意的提醒，你该去冲个澡。我可不想在一屋子酒味里迎接圣诞节的早晨。”<br/>　　“是是，你说得对。我确实喝醉了。”我垂头丧脑地举起双手投降，抢在他说更多之前站起身朝浴室走去。这时我才注意到身上的衬衫和裤子已经干了，它们本该皱巴巴地揉成磕碜而糟糕的一团，但没有，布料干燥熨帖得几乎和晚上刚刚出门的时候一样。即使是大脑迟钝的现在，我也该明白过来是谁做了什么。我偏过头，Lyra对于我的脑内活动一无所知，他又重新把注意力放回了他手里的那本杂志还是什么期刊上。凌晨两点四十七分，他清醒得简直像夜行动物，某种意义上其实和我挺合拍——“不爱睡觉的斯莱特林们”什么的，听着像个滑稽的双人组合。但是今晚我决定放弃继续熬夜，我需要洗个热水澡钻进被窝里睡一觉，然后再睁开眼，迎接一个银装素裹的圣诞节。<br/>　　“嘿，”我开口，撑着他的沙发靠背，因为我突然想起平安夜的零点已经过了，今天就是圣诞节。而我，不出意料，是第一个对他说这句话的人。“Feliz la Navidad, querido.”<br/>　　Lyra抬头看向我，挑起了一边的眉毛。“……我的朋友。”我赶紧补上一句，免得他挖苦我又把他当成了酒吧里的哪个姑娘。唉，梅林作证，这事儿绝不可能发生。Lyra就是Lyra，哪怕我醉得看人裂成三份都不会认错的。我和绝大多数人的关系并没有他所认为的那么亲密，至少我不会随随便便地就亲吻谁的额头。<br/>　　——但我想他应该可以是个例外。<br/>　　“晚安吻，”我愉快地说，“到该睡觉的时间了。”<br/>　　我的室友罕见地停下来，没有立刻接上我的话。沉默片刻后他合上书，反手把我推向了洗手间。<br/>　　“少把我当成女孩子来哄，Gordon Lestrange。”<br/>　　<br/>　　噢，Lyra当然没有生气——不是他每次连名带姓地叫一个人都代表那个的。何况我俩很少真的因为什么吵起来，大概已经完全习惯了对方。这是我们认识的第六年，和他做室友的时间几乎占去了我人生的三分之一。我换上睡衣躺进蓬松的被子里，惬意地看Lyra挥舞着魔杖拉上窗帘又唰唰地让他看的那些书全回到书架上排好。窗外凛冽的风仍在吹着，室内偶尔会爆开轻微的木柴燃烧的噼啪声。我放松地闭上眼，几乎要在这安逸的氛围里睡去。<br/>　　有人轻轻拂开我额前的头发。像我九岁那年妈妈做的一样。他俯下身来亲吻了我的额头。<br/>　　“圣诞快乐，Gord。”<br/>　　“……晚安。”他说着，熄灭了灯。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>